Song Drabbles for Kurama
by Thunder S Silence
Summary: I took on the "Shuffle Challenge" because I thought it looked interesting. Makes no sense in some areas, makes a mess of sense in others, and still less sense further on. Published for the sake of publishing.


So, I saw LazyCatfish27 take this challenge for Wicked Lovely, and I thought it was interesting, so I tried it out, using Kurama instead of NiallxBananach. (After all, Kurama's got so many people I could pair him with! Why limit it to just one?) I tried out a different approach to Kuronue, this time, and I cut off in odd places on several due to Rule #3. All-in-all, I think I require more than one draft to write something passable, and so I apologize for the lack of planning and so on. The program I used was MediaPlayer, as there are still people out there who don't have/use iPods. I hope you enjoy the nonsensical drabbles, nevertheless...

(Had to put hyphens in the first one because it would have deleted it, otherwise. Sorry about that...)

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

* * *

**Super-cali-fragilistic-expi-ali-do-cious**

Kurama wondered what the hell was going on. Why was Yuusuke dancing? He was scared to say anything, for fear that it would be rude, but when his friend grabbed him and pulled him in, that was simply too much. He tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish. Despite his frustration, Yuusuke seemed to take this as a compliment and went faster. Too much for this fox.

* * *

**Canned Heat**

Kurama wondered what to with himself one Sunday afternoon when the air outside was too hot. There was no music, but he felt like going back to the ways of old, just for once. The need to dance in worship was overwhelming. He had not paid homage to Inari for too long. At least fifty years. And so he dug through his closet, finding a boom box from years ago, and turned it on, finally losing himself to the song that played on the radio, and he showed his worship in dance. The free expression, the flows of movements, the sudden direction changes, all of his movements were beautiful and releasing. After years of missing her, Inari finally showed up, joining him in his expression in spirit. He slipped back into his former self without losing a step, and gloried in the release. It was too wonderful for words. A miracle.

* * *

**Colors of the Wind**

He walked into the Makai, backpack slung over his shoulder, and scanned the area. He sensed the danger, and leapt from the ground, dodging the oncoming attack and calling to his plants, who willingly leapt to his aid. They expressed their longing for him, telling him how much they'd missed him and how they'd been cut back ruthlessly since he'd left. He remembered the hideout he'd shared in Gandara with Kuronue, and resisted the twinge in his heart at the memory. The plants felt his sadness and remembrance, and tried to comfort him, but this was one wound that would never heal. He would never escape the guilt that came with those memories. Still, he could not treat the plants cruelly. He fed them his energy.

**

* * *

**

Sleep Away

He dreamed of his home in Ningenkai, and of his mother. She was smiling, cooking, and laughing with the rest of his family. They had all forgotten him and were happy, and he as Shuichi felt no remorse for this. Only peace. Thank Inari they were happy. Thank Inari he would never need to endanger them again. Never need to fear that they were not themselves or that there was a hit on their heads, never need to worry for him again. And his mother. His mother would never need to worry after his disappearances. Would never gain gray hair from his excursions. Ah, it was a nice dream. But he woke. All dreams come to an end. He would never be able to give them the peace of living without him. But he would remember fondly.

**

* * *

**

You'll Never Stop the Abridged

He wondered what on Earth they were doing. Playing a card game? But then why were there holograms? It made no sense! Even the rules were weird. One attack worked, but another was deflected when used against a different monster. Why this was was never adequately explained, but they seemed very intense. Kurama didn't quite understand why they seemed to be physically in pain when they lost points, but it was highly entertaining for some odd reason. The fact that they were hurt for no apparent reason, perhaps, and he knew the true meaning of pain. Oh, he would have to learn more about this game. It seemed very amusing. He wondered how long it would take for the game to end so he could talk to one of them about getting a deck.

**

* * *

**

Sleepless Beauty

There was a man dancing around on stage, his face shining with sweat, and Kurama admired the passion he had for the love he sang about. The song was perhaps too strange for him, but the chords were pretty, and the man's charisma was catching. And he was good. Really good. Kurama enjoyed the throng of people as he danced among them, pleased that Yuusuke had gotten all four of them tickets to this concert. Yuusuke was dancing with Keiko in a way that Kurama was sure would make her parents embarrassed, and Kuwabara was injuring people with his wild dance moves. Hiei chose not to take part, but watched Kurama with apt attention as the fox gracefully wove through the dancers, dancing marvelously.

**

* * *

**

Shuichi's Theme

He loved her. He hated it, but she was kind to him even though he was cold, and she was so accepting of all that she saw. The idea that he'd had to erase her memories was too much for him to bear, and he wept. He wanted her, wanted to keep her and hold her forever, but there was no way to do so without endangering her life. He already had his mother. How could he protect more than one person with his current level of power? He couldn't, and it broke his heart. He'd never felt this pain before, and it was the worst kind. Now, he remembered why he'd sealed off this emotion all those centuries ago. It hurt so much…

**

* * *

**

Michiyuki

It was very lonely in here. The forest chattered away happily, but still he felt alone. Kuronue was dead. He didn't know what to do without the bat to cheer him up. Kuronue had never been the laughing type, but he had always been there for Kurama when he lost his temper of wasn't sure where to go next. Neither of them had really been the lovey-dovey type, but they could always hold each other and be comforted simply by the other's presence. They spoke so rarely, and now Kurama would give whatever was left of his heart to hear Kuronue's voice again. Anything to hear him, feel him, know that he was okay. But it wouldn't happen. Couldn't happen.

The forest went quiet around him, sensing danger, and he barely glanced up, sending roots through the ground to destroy the intruder, and then taking his whips to the trees. Damn it. Why did this have to happen?

No more. In the destruction around him, as the screams of the trees echoed in his head, he promised that this would never happen again. No more love, no more pain.

**

* * *

**

Ma Cherie Amour

Kurama watched the girl walk down the street. She was young, only twelve, but he liked her. She would grow up nicely. But she was untouchable. As long as she never began seeing spirits, he would be able to indulge in her presence, but he would need to remain incognito in her presence. Of course, he couldn't help showing off for her, and he dreamed of marrying her someday even though he wouldn't. No, human rituals could not be performed for him. They weren't strong enough to bind him, and in order to do more, she would have to know. He couldn't do that to her. He would just

**

* * *

**

Faint

He would kill him. The idiot threatened his mother. S-Class or not, it didn't matter. Yomi was too arrogant. Enough. It would be a quick kill. Silent. Let his hearing try to pick up on Kurama. No heartbeat, no footsteps, nothing. There would be no sound, no struggle, and Yomi would meet his end.

Or, at least, that's what he'd though until he'd seen the result of Yomi's revenge. Instead of following through on this plan, Kurama had decided that he had been spared.


End file.
